Anti-Social Effect
by Rainbow 'Walker' Castle
Summary: Dua orang anti sosial menjalin benang takdir yang transparan? Mengapa tidak? /multichap/


Tiga ketok. Tak ada jawaban.

Tiga ketok lagi pada pintu kayu terdengar jelas ditelinganya yang sudah disumbati _earphone_ sampai suara adik laki-lakinya berkata,

"Kakak…ayo makan malam bersama. Kasihan ibu sendirian."

Gadis berambut coklat panjang itu begitu urakan, segera beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Ia sempat mendecakkan lidah lalu memakai kaos berwarna biru pudar lalu turun ke bawah untuk makan malam bersama—atas suruhan ibunya. Dari sepasang mata hijau yang sudah berkantung itu sudah kelihatan sekali bahwa si gadis tidak dalam mood yang baik.

.

Meja makan yang diisi anggota keluarga yang _kurang_ lengkap itu begitu sunyi. Seorang ibu, adik laki-laki dan gadis yang urakan. Mereka makan bertiga tanpa kehadiran seorang ayah karena harus menepati jadwal _meeting_ dengan seseorang yang penting—tentu saja itu tak mengganggu acara makan malam mereka.

Suasana yang menyeliputi begitu hening,—hanya ditemani suara sendok yang bertabrakan dengan piring keramik, denting jarum jam—berulang-ulang sampai menimbulkan alunan yang monoton.

"Apa ada cerita di sekolah kalian hari ini?" tanya sang Ibu, membuka pembicaraan agar dapat mencairkan suasana.

"Ada—eh iya bu, aku mau cerita. Masa' tiba-tiba aku ditunjuk sebagai pemain cadangan buat pertandingan antar sekolah minggu depan. Sepak bola pula!" ucap Roderich penuh semangat.

Alhasil sang ibu tersenyum simpul, "Itu berarti kamu hebat bukan? Diantara sekian temanmu yang hebat dalam olahraga—kamu yang dipilih."

"Ha! Baru saja aku mau bilang begitu—"

"Aku sudah selesai. Aku akan ke kamar, permisi." Ucap gadis itu, memotong cerita adiknya. Setelah menaruh piring kotor ke wastafel, ia segera ke kamarnya. Meninggalkan keheningan yang janggal diruang makan.

Roderich menghela nafas, raut kecewa tercetak jelas diwajahnya. "Haah…semakin lama, semakin dingin saja. Aku kangen sama kakak yang dulu…"

Oh, Roderich tentu tahu wajah ibunya yang tak kalah sedihnya—menatap punggung kakak perempuannya dari jauh dan semakin menjauh tanpa meninggalkan kesan hangat di meja makan.

.

.

Sementara itu, di tempat yang berbeda. Kita kembali pada waktu awal…

.

.

Tiga ketok. Tak ada jawaban.

Tiga ketok lagi pada pintu kayu terdengar jelas ditelinganya yang sudah disumbati _earphone_ sampai suara ibunya berkata,

"Waktunya untuk makan malam. Ayah dan ibu mau makan bersamamu, nak."

Tak ada jawaban. Sang ibu menunduk kecewa, ujung matanya sudah menggenang air mata. "Ibu mohon, nak. Jangan _berkurung_ terus."

Usahanya berhasil ketika sosok anaknya membukakan pintu kamarnya—memperlihatkan sosok yang berantakan sama seperti isi kamarnya. Mata merahnya berkantung hitam, kulitnya putih bersih bukan berarti tak pernah tersentuh matahari. Helai rambutnya pirang keperakan tampak tak rapi akibat jarang disisir.

Tanpa basa-basi atau saling tatap, pemuda itu melengos tak peduli jika ada ibunya disana.

.

Meja makan yang diisi anggota keluarga yang lengkap itu begitu sunyi. Seorang ayah, ibu dan anak laki-lakinya yang urakan. Mereka makan bertiga tanpa pembicaraan hangat, _curhatan_, cerita masing-masing ataupun candaan ringan.

Suasana yang menyeliputi meja itu begitu hening dan kaku,—hanya ditemani suara sendok yang bertabrakan dengan piring keramik, denting jarum jam—berulang-ulang sampai menimbulkan alunan yang monoton.

"Apa ada cerita di sekolahmu hari ini?" tanya sang Ibu, membuka pembicaraan agar dapat mencairkan suasana.

"Tidak ada." Jawabnya singkat.

"Hmm…bagaimana dengan ujianmu? Sulitkah?" tanya ibunya, lagi. Tetapi ia menjawab pertanyaan dengan singkat.

"Tidak ada kesulitan. Bukan masalah bagiku."

Sang ayah ikut bertanya. "Bagaimana dengan seorang pacar? Kutebak, kamu berpacaran dengan gadis manis disekolahmu."

Gerakan sendok itu berhenti bergerak. Sepasang iris merah menatap iris merah yang sama lalu menatap bergantian sepasang iris biru milik ibunya. Matanya begitu sayu tetapi menatap tajam sehingga menimbulkan suasana membisu diberbagai sisi.

"Sudah kubilang, aku benci manusia, bukan?" katanya ketus lalu menggeser tempat duduknya dengan kasar dan masuk ke kamarnya dengan debaman keras di pintu kamar. Meninggalkan makan malamnya yang belum habis.

Sepasang mata orang tua masih menatap pandangan kecewa padanya. Sendok dan garpu terhenti ditengah-tengah. Kini meja makan itu menjadi hening—lebih hening dari heningnya malam di padang rumput. Lidah mereka pun terasa kelu untuk mengecap kembali rasa makan malam tersebut.

.

.

.  
**Anti-Social Effect** © **Rainbow 'Walker' Castle**  
**Axis Powers Hetalia** © **Hidekaz Himaruya**

.

.

**Warning!** AU, typos (maybe), Out-Of-Character, slice of life, NO BASHING, Human Name, Short, _PrusHung?_

_._

**Listening to: **Breaking Benjamin – The Diary of Jane (acoustic ver.)

.

.

**Anti-Social Effect, White** **Pigeon.**

.

.

"Aku berangkat." kata gadis urakan dan langsung berangkat tanpa menoleh lagi. Dengan sarapan roti isi yang dimakannya sambil berjalan, menyusuri beberapa blok perumahan dengan cueknya. Ditambah dengan headset yang menyumpal kedua telinganya. Hoodie yang ia kenakan menutupi rambutnya yang coklat madu.

Dengan langkah yang terkesan acuh tak acuh dan muka yang masam rasanya enggan menapaki kakinya ke sekolah.

Sesampainya di gerbang sekolah, ia melirik sekitarnya. Sepi.

_(Elizaveta POV)_

Pantas saja. Ini baru jam tujuh pagi dan bel masuk akan berdentang jam delapan tepat. Walaupun aku bukan tipe orang yang rajin untuk datang kesekolah tapi menikmati waktu menyendiri ditempat yang sepi adalah terbaik untukku.

Seperti biasanya, akulah orang yang pertama kali hadir dikelas. Kutaruh tas dan mengistirahatkan sebentar dibangku kesukaanku.

Kusentuh permukaan meja yang dingin. Perlahan aku menempelkan pipiku di permukaan meja yang sudah kucoret-coret sedemikian rupa. Ah, nyamannya~ ini salah satu yang tidak akan kudapatkan jika ada orang disini.

Kupandang lagi mejaku itu. Meja kayu yang dipoles cat coklat kayu yang sudah terkikis jaman.

Mataku menatap kabut pagi yang masih menyelimuti sekolah, dedaunan hijau pohon dan mendengar kicauan anak burung. Kukecapkan lidahku. Ah, ternyata rasa saus dan keju dari roti isi yang kumakan tadi masih terasa dilidah. Ah, sial. Aku jadi haus.

Harusnya kubawa saja botol minum dari rumah.

.

.

"Nah, digambar berikut, kita dapat melihat tabel jari-jari elektron yang semakin kekanan, kulit elektron semakin kecil. Maka, bla bla bla bla…."

"Dan kau tahu? Antonio punya pacar baru!"

"Ah, bohong kau! Padahal hubungannya dengan Bella masih _langgeng_ tuh!"

"Ck…manusia perempuan sialan. Bisakah kalian diam? Aku mau mencatat kimia sialan ini. _F*ck_!" kataku dengan nada biasanya (maksudnya, nada ketus). Jujur saja, dari awal masuk pelajaran sampai sekarang—ah tidak, dari awal masuk sekolah!—aku terheran-heran karena selalu mendapat tempat duduk TEPAT didepan manusia yang MENYEBALKAN.

Untuk buktinya, bisa lihat langsung di tempatku. Tepat didepanku!

Salah satu dari mereka pun menoleh. Oh, akhirnya ada yang mendengarkanku ternyata. "Ah apa kau bilang sesuatu?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya ingin memberitahu jika Bu Gallena memperhatikan kalian berdua…" ucapku datar. Lantas mereka berdua langsung menghadap kedepan dan sudah mendapat tatapan mematikan dari bu Gallena. Oke, ini berlebihan.

Mendengar ucapan keras dari seorang pengajar sudah terlihat sekali mereka berdua akan diceramahi dan dihukum membuat tugas berat. Secara tak sadar sudut bibirku melengkung miring, "Huh. Rasakan."

Kedua manikku melirik langit biru yang dibatasi oleh kaca jendela yang tak terlalu lebar. Segerombolan merpati putih baru saja terbang bersama lalu menghilang dibalik awan yang sama putihnya.

Beberapa helai putih yang lepas dari tubuh mereka melayang-layang diudara lalu tertiup oleh angin. Entah mau dibawa kemana.

"Ah, kapan aku bisa terbang bebas dan hilang dari dunia ini?"

.

.

.

_Di lain tempat…waktu yang sama…_

.

.

.

_(Gilbert POV)_

"Contoh kalimat deskripsi dan introgatif bisa kalian lihat pada halaman 36 lalu buatlah kelompok lima orang untuk membuat tugas bersama di halaman 38. Kumpulkan setelah bel jam kedua berdering!"

"Boooooosssaaaaaaannnnn" gumamku tak karuan. Seperti biasa, tak ada yang mendengarkanku jadi aku tak perlu khawatir jika ada yang dengar. Oh, aku melupakan hal yang rasanya penting tadi. Tapi apa? Oh iya, tugas kelompok.

Ck. Dasar guru _keganjenan_. Kau pikir dengan tugas kelompok semuanya akan cepat selesai? Haah, _bodo amat_ dengan kata guru itu—enggg…siapa namanya tadi? Bu Mei? Bu Juni? Januari? Ah, entahlah. Intinya dia adalah manusia berprofesi guru Bahasa dan mempunyai nama yang serupa dengan nama bulan kalender masehi. Titik.

"Hei, aku ikut kelompokmu ya!"

"Dasar bodoh, kalimat konjungsimu salah banyak!"

"Harusnya itu tidak boleh ditulis kalimat tak baku loh"

"Tugasmu hanya mempresentasikan didepan."

"Hei, apa kau merasa kita kekurangan anggota?"

Mendengar kalimat ini aku menoleh sedikit dan aku yakin bagi orang yang melihatku—aku hanya melirik sinis.

Memang benar jika mereka kurang anggota kelompok. Oh, _mein gott_. Apa mereka lupa dengan keberadaanku?

Tapi aku hanya diam di tempat. _Masa bodo_ dengan tugasku. Aku sedang malas berinteraksi dengan para manusia. Apalagi yang tidak _awesome_. Jadi, apa peduliku coba?

"Uumm…ano…Gilbert, apa kamu ada di kelompok lain? Kalau engga—"

"Aku kosong. Aku ikut kelompokmu" ujarku malas berbasa-basi dengan manusia perempuan ini. Dengan ogah-ogahan mejanya ia angkat dan menaruhnya didekat kelompoknya. Walau seperti biasa, aku selalu memilih ditempat yang berada dekat dengan jendela.

Gadis yang aku lupa namanya itu—padahal sekelas—duduk ditengah-tengah kelompok. Sepertinya dia adalah orang yang mendapat nilai tertinggi saat ujian masuk SMA, _seingatku_. "Baiklah. Kiku jawab nomor 1 dan 2, aku jawab nomor 3 dan 4, dan umm… Gilbert jawab nomor 5 dan 6. Kaelin yang nulis kopian jawabannya dan Mei yang akan mempresentasikan ya"

Alis mataku bertaut melihat kelompokku. Jujur saja, aku tidak tahu nama mereka semua. Terkecuali si Kiku. Aku baru tahu jika dia sudah bertetangga denganku sejak SMP dan baru mengetahuinya sejak masuk SMA ini. Payah bukan? Oh, bukan. Dia yang payah bahkan seorang _awesome _sepertiku tak mengenalnya. _Kesesesese…_

Setelah ia membagi-bagi kertas, aku tak langsung mengerjakan tugasku. Dengan earphone yang kuselipkan di hoodie yang sewarna dan begitu musik berputar ditelinga—aku hanya manatap seekor burung merpati putih merangkap di ranting pohon yang sudah mati.

Bulu merpati itu putih bersih, matanya yang kecil berwarna merah gelap melirik-lirik kemari. Setelah puas melirik-lirik. Merpati itu pergi. Helaian bulu-bulunya yang tertanggal melayang-layang sebentar di udara lalu jatuh terhempas ditanah.

Kepakan kedua sayapnya itu membuatku teringat seseorang yang berambut serupa dengan mata _ruby_. Yaitu sosok yang tengah menatap bayangannya sendiri di pantulan kaca jendela sekolahnya.

Batinku bercicit, "Hai, Tuhanku sang Maha Pencipta. Apa kabarmu hari ini? Baik? Aku yang _awesome_ ini sedang tidak baik hari ini. Jadi boleh aku mampir ketempatmu?"

.

.

.

**Anti-Social Effect, White** **Pigeon. [END]**

.

.

.

* * *

**Dibalik Layar Anti-Social Effect:**

Halo, halo para pembaca yang sedang membaca (Readers: *muka meme Nicolas Cage* "GAK! LAGI NYUCI BAJU KOK!"). Ada yang bingung dengan alurnya? Ceritanya? Karakternya tampak OOC? Oh iya, untuk yang merasa dirinya adalah guru, mohon tidak tersinggung ya. Ingat, aku nggak bashing apa-apa! (^^)v

Yep, bagi yang tau, kali ini cara nulisku (atau alurnya nih?) udah nampak beda. Rasanya gak ada humor tapi kuusahakan ada sedikit bumbu humor untuk chapter depan. Oh iya, jujur aja aku gak biasa nulis 'POV' gitu-gitu, tapi daripada yang lain gak ngerti? Ada yang mau kasih saran?. Yah, saya harap fanfic saya kali ini dapat diterima oleh penghuni fandom Hetalia *tebar bunga matahari* terima RnR, kritik, saran dan sebagainya. Dimohon jangan jadi silent reader ya ;3

.

**Rain-B**


End file.
